Version/12.2
Series EV2 Has Landed! Features * New Hero: Series EV2! ** For a full overview of her defenses and abilities, check out her landing page!seriesev2.dungeondefenders2.com ** Available for 12,000 Defender Medals for the first two weeks, and then 10,000 Defender Medals after that. * New EV2 Costume: Mantis Striker ** EV2 becomes one with nature. But not the peaceful, let's-hold-hands, cherished-childhood-memories nature. Oh no. We're talking weird, bug-like, aggressive nature. Creepy nature. ** Accent colors changed based on the canister you have equipped! * New Summary Screen ** Updated the Summary Screen to our new UI format. ** This is Phase One of making a Summary Screen that doesn’t look like a hot mess. In the future, we’ll add in all of the fancy-schmancy game stats. * Loading Screen and Summary Screen Tips ** Added "Pro Tips" to these two screens. Some tips are more pro than others. ** These will be updated in the next patch or two to include tips from the community! * Tutorial Missions ** Added Defender Medals to the first Daily Missions unlocked during Campaign. Balance * Can no longer place any towers on Harbinger’s Phase 4 area. Bug Fixes * Hotswapping while in the Inventory will now update the equipped gear and hero icon at the bottom of the Inventory screen. * Fixed an issue where tower types were incorrect in the Inspect Defense tooltip. For example, Archers and Ramsters said blockade, while Skeletal Orcs and the Colossus said traps. * Fixed a lingering magical resistance lane in Forest Crossroads NM4 Incursion. * Fixed a stuck flying enemy issue on Dragonfall Sewers. * Fixed a stuck flying enemy issue on Temple of the Necrotic. * The Monk’s Crystalline Twin-Blades are now purple instead of white as they should be. * Fixed an issue where flying lane billboards were not appearing and disappearing correctly on Temple of the Necrotic. * Fixed an accessory icon issue. * Lockbox Bugfix Pass ** Huntress Lockbox now contains Simple Leather Dress ** Monk Lockbox now contains Jade Fluid Harness and Barrier Harness ** Apprentice Lockbox now contains Fancy Traveler's Hat ** Monk Lockbox no longer contains Reaver Marking ** Squire Lockbox no longer contains two Battle Helms Known Issues * Keybindings get reset during our updates. * Fatal error crashes are happening with more frequency since the Unholy Catacombs update. Fixing this and other crashes are at the top of our priority list right now. We’ll have more information over the coming weeks. * Weapon rewards in Onslaught mode are not locked to the active hero. * Under certain situations, EV2’s torso can face the wrong direction. * The Inspect Defense for several towers displays irrelevant information. * Under certain conditions, the Steady Aim challenges will unlock despite not meeting the requirements. * Using EV2’s Death from Above ability with the Dummies and Bots Skill Sphere equipped can cause a Health Bar displaying the cores health to appear. * The Anti-Gravity Bots created by using the Death from Above ability with the Dummies and Bots Skill Sphere equipped won’t explode if EV2 is hotswapped out during the ability. * Clicking the reroll option for Daily Missions but not actually selecting a new Daily Mission will still consume the ability to reroll a mission. * If a player loads into a map after the Mana Nodes have already been opened, the Mana Nodes will still appear on the minimap for the player who joined in. * Inspect Defense can be activated on a tower from a very, very far distance away. * The muzzle flash from the Apprentice’s default weapon will not play at the correct location. * Flying Kobolds do not play their death animation will killed by EV2. * If you overheat in the Taverns with EV2 and then try to activate Death from Above, you will not be able to bring down EV2’s heat by firing her primary or secondary attacks. Can correct this by trying to activate another of her abilities. * Towers that are upgraded while being buffed by EV2’s Buff Beam lose their green “Buffed” VFX. * The Torpedo burst from EV2’s Reflect Beam will linger if sold/destroyed at certain situations. * Changing accessories for EV2’s Mantis Striker costume equipped with cause her VFX to appear in different colors. * When there is no available DU on a map, EV2’s tower icons will not darken out like other heroes. * Under certain situations, the “attacking” VFX on EV2’s Proton Beams will not stop playing when an enemy is no longer being affected by the Proton Beam. * Enemies can get stuck coming out of the East Dock lane in Nightmare instances of Ramparts. * When double-clicking to equip a piece of equipment, the comparison tooltips will not update correctly. Category:Versions